Munchie Origins
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The hero of Trodain was a man of secrets and mystery. Not that even he knew. After all his memory was erased as a child. Never did he know the ordeal his parents went through to try and be together, not ever learning his true identity as both Dragovian and Prince of Argonia. And unable to see that his own grandfather had been with him every step of his journey. This is his tale.


Munchie Origins

 **Author Notes: Ok, so I started replaying dragon quest 8, and my mind is still seriously mind bobbled at the secret ending** ***shhh*** **And it obviously based on the title has to do with that cute little, cheese loving, fire spewing...mohawk mouse creature...um yeah lol. So I wanted to do a one shot based on it. I do not own Dragon Quest.**

3rd P.O.V

The baby was crying, his wails echoed through the night. **"No how could this happen?"** A cloth on his mother's face. **"She was so young."** People were surrounding the deceased, weeping over a valued member of their clan.

 **"Now what do we do with the child?"** The grandfather was swallowed in sorrow, looking down in dismay. His beloved daughter, his only baby girl, passed long before her time. The council came together. **"The little one has no parents to raise him, couldn't we keep him?"**

pity...

Hands slammed on the table. **"This thing is not one of us! It's a halfbreed and a human halfbreed at that...it has no reason to be among our kind."** Mutters here and there among the group. Never has such a thing happen before.

hatred...

 **"Then what do you suggest we do?"** Arguing, bickering, back and forth, a never ending debate on the poor dear. A sigh escaped the elderly grandfather. It's fate had taken years to finally be decided.

 **"The child shall be raised in the human world, forever banished from entering the sanctuary. His memories shall be sealed with a curse, so that he will never remember his origins and thus never be a danger to us Dragovians."** It was an unfair sentence.

His mother died giving birth to him, and his father died before ever knowing he even had a child. **"This is too harsh! Please I beg you to reconsider."** The grandfather had felt nothing by shame and regret all these years.

He had separated two lovers, one being his daughter, the other, the boys father. And now his only remaining relative was to be sent away to the cold unknown realm of humans. He had to do something.

Despite his heartwrenching pleas, the council and lord of the Dragovians rejected and continued on with their decision. **"I am sorry Chen Mui...but I cannot reverse my mind on what will happen to the boy."** A new thought appeared before the aging man.

He knew no matter what he felt or the thoughts of him would spread, he knew...he couldn't truly abandon his grandson. **"If that is the case my lord, I then ask that I follow my kin, I want to be with him in the human world."** He was granted his wish.

However...there were conditions he had to follow. **"You must take the form of a mouse, and never truly speak with him or reveal his true origins. But if you accept then you may accompany your grandchild."** It saddened Chen Mui...Never had he felt so powerless.

But he had no other choice, he would watch over his daughters precious son. Using his magic he became the mouse that would later be called "Munchie." And as desired he was always with Xia's kid. Seeing his mother's fierce spirit and father's compassion, he grew to be a great guard of Trodan.

Chen Mui did what he could to help him in his times of need, with his magic powers and some cheese snacks, he would take his part in defeating monsters. The boy was now a man, who due to his curse, survived the terrors from dark corrupted magic that took hold of his human home.

Now in the little pocket he gazed at those strong brown eyes who took it upon himself to stop the menace that was Rapthorn. He met many people and explored many mystical places along his journey, risking his life everyday for the sake of his kingdom and his allies.

He had become a fine man, despite the harsh treatment of the council, even without the teaching and love of his grandfather. Nothing stood in the warriors way. Chen Mui was no fool however...he saw that the young guard was truly his parents boy.

He had fallen in love with his princess...Medea. Yet he feels that he is unworthy of her, due to their difference in status, and that she was promised to another. An Argonian prince.

Oh how the old man would love to reveal himself to the lad, and let him know that he is a prince. And the Argonian prince at that, the true heir. He could be happy and marry the girl he wants.

Of course...he could not, he made the oath to keep his true form a secret. Always did the little mohawk mouse dream, that the day would come, that the offspring of Xia and Eltrio would stumble upon the Sanctuary of the Dragovian, and learn the truth...

And that day did come...

the end

 **Author Notes: Done done yay! ^_^ Spoilers big fun~ Thank you for reading guys tchao for now!**


End file.
